The Chaser and The Blood Fanatic
by violetdragon101
Summary: Ellia encounters a Chaser, and she soon realizes what she's getting herself into as she starts her new life with this stranger.
1. First Encounter

I apologize if this isnt a very good story, its in a roleplaying format with a friend ^^;

Name: (very simple name) The Ninth (until his real name is undisclosed.)  
Age: Unknown (physical appearence 20)  
Height: 6 '4'  
weight: 240  
eye color: red  
Hair color and style: 5 inches long, messy, black  
Skin color: tanned  
Outfit: A black jacket with three buckles in the front instead of buttons or zippers. A red, skin tight shirt. Black pants with a red dragon design up the left leg. Black boots. One black gauntlet on his right hand that goes up to his shoulder with a series of leather, buckles, and metal. No skin shows up to his shoulder and he is unable to remove the gauntlet at any time.  
Personality: Lonely. kind if he trusts you.  
Weapon: A broad sword that is made from energy that he holds with his right gauntlet.  
Background: Unknown.

Name: Ellia  
Age: 23  
Height: 5' 10''  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Eye Color: Violet (bright)  
Hair:  
-Main: Very dirty blond; Straight but curled inward at the ends; Long- down to the lower part of her shoulder blades; has a thin black stripe down the side and next to it, a dark white one.  
-Accessories: She usually wears her hair up in a hair tie  
~The hair tie is dark bloody-red, and its basically just a long ribbon, where the end dangle down to the tips of her shoulders

Skin Color: Inbetween Tan and Pale; She has freckles on her cheeks, shoulders, upper chest area, and her butt.

Outfit:  
-Shoes: Black buckle up boots that go to her knees, as well as stockings a plain black color.  
-Lower: Very dark blue shorts with a large black belt with a skull belt buckle.  
-Torso: Dark red tanktop, with a black vest and white fluff aroung the neck; the vest neck is long that flips out onto the shoulders (thats the normal design, but the flaps can be played with if desired)  
-Arms: Black hand gloves that have the fingers cut out, they also have unessessary buckle and strap on the top, the buckle is silver  
-Head: Black collar with very small silver spikes  
-Undergarments: Black silky panties and bra with blood-red lining

Personality: Stubborn, Mischievous, Flirty, Playful, Nice and kind if she get to know you, as well as like you

Tattoos: She has a large tattoo on her back of a very detailed black and white skull, and she also has rose vine around her right thigh.  
Ability: Able to summon a demon to her beck and call (His name is as simple as Death, and hes that demon i showed you earlier, his main color is black and thoes tips of his.. apendages are red)  
Background: Not much to say but, to put it simply she was just a bad girl growing up to know, always stole, not to mention she was good at it. She also well at sneaking and being unseen by others, pickpocketing is as easy as cutting pie for her as well.  
Familly: All dead

* * *

The ninth ran from roof to roof chasing after something that humans below him couldn't see. The creature he was after ate the humans then disappeared into thin air until it was ready to attack. They were simply called black bloods for their unusual black blood. Their blood was able to poison other creatures or be used as acid, burning though anything it touched, depending on the temperature. Not much was known about the black bloods however, all the ninth knew was that is was his and the other twelve of his kind that could see and kill the black bloods.

There were thirteen chasers in total. None of them knew where they came from, aside from a legend. A 14th chaser called ZERO. Zero had never been seen before however, so he was just a legend. The chasers generally survived by being close to their master, and taking orders, but the ninth was different. He had no master. He hadn't had a master in years. Each chaser had to have a master within 3 days, or they would die.

The ninth spotted his prey, a bat-like creature that landed on a woman and had begun devouring her. The ninth couldn't care less about the humans, all he knew is that he hated the black bloods with every fiber of his being, and he hated anything that got in his way of killing one. He jumped on the bat, a blowing red blade coming from his gauntlet that he jabbed into the black blood's spine. The creature let out a loud screech and fell to the ground with a thud. it continued to writh so he finished it by slitting it's throat open and spilling the contents onto the ground. The blood was not hot enough to be acidic, so it did not burn. The blood had to be heated to 150 degrees F before it would melt.

Ellia had been in town during the incident, but was no where near it to witness it. Though she always had the uncomfortable chill down her spine every time a black blood was near. She had no knowledge of these black bloods or chasers, but she always had a awkward unaware sense lingering around her. She was walking home, to her apartment in the "Bad Parts" of town. She had been doing grocery shopping earlier. She didn't really mind living in the "Bad" parts of town. In fact, she quite enjoy living there. Never knowing whether someone was around the corner, ready to snatch you into the near by alley, and do what they pleased to you. The constant sense of danger, she loved it, she lived off it. Living anywhere but here frightened her. But she didn't need to worry, she was MORE than capable of handling herself, as well as anyone else she desired.

The ninth's blade went back in and he began walking down and out of the ally. The following morning, the news showed the mangled body of a girl that looked to have been half eaten. The woman the black blood killed. The corpse of the black blood as well as it's blood were gone. The ninth had fallen asleep against a wall near ellia's home and was not moving. He had not slept in days. He had been searching for that one black blood. To someone who didn't know him he looked dead. Chasers had no need to breath so he was not breathing

As she rested and watched the news that morning, Ellia sat in her surprisingly neat and clean home. Not moved at all by the pictures that portrayed the scene the day before. A slight grin showed on her face as she watched. "I knew i felt something weird!" she exclaimed. Then realization came to her that something like that was out there, she grew very excited at the though. {Something that can do that much damage...} She sat there amazed by the images, she loved this type of news. Snapping out of her trance she decided it was best if she went for a breather before she got TOO excited and ended up watching horror movies all day, like she usually did after hearing, seeing, or witnessing something so graphic. She walked herself down the stairs cause the elevator had been broken for some time, and she stepped right out of the Apartment Complex and down the street.

She could see the ninth sitting against a wall where he'd fallen asleep. There was traces of black blood on his red jacket and on his face as well as on his pants and boots. she could tell he was involved with the scene the night before. To someone who had no idea, the blood looked like paint. But it had a certain thickness and gloss to it that only blood could make. Someone obsessed with blood would be able to tell.

She stood there a bit, staring at him, tempted to just go up and see if it was real, if he was real, dead or alive, or just sleeping, she just stared, her mind transfixed on him. Ellia eventually snapped out of it and went over to him, not touching, but looking around him, she noticed he wasn't breathing, but she didn't care, she was staring at this black blood type liquid on him, her eyes a bit wide, with a sort of maniacal gaze to them.

The ninth started opening his red eyes and they instantly locked onto her. "What are you doing girl." his voice was deep and filled with hate. He began standing, he was half a foot taller than her. he looked down at her form. "Do not stand so close to me."

Ellia just stared up at him, stepping back a bit as he asked. "That's blood on you right..?" her voice a bit husked though her eyes are still shinning brightly. Her hands are curled into her chest, growing ever excited for a reason even she is unsure of.

He looked at it. "no it is not." he decided he did not want humans to know about the black bloods, so he lied. "it's tar" he turned away from her to start walking away.

Her gaze suddenly turned sharp and a smirk grew, "Don't lie to me.. I know blood ANYWHERE... lying is just doing you no good.."

He glared at her equally sharply. "I suggest you leave it at that girl. You do not want to learn about things that will only get you killed." He turned away and began walking.

Ellia ran and stopped right in front of him, "I've experienced things you do not know of, so a little blood is nothing, or rather.. a battle?". She twitches a bit, "That thing that attacked that woman... you're the one who killed it? And that's it's blood? I knew it! i knew i felt something weird.. i ALWAYS do" She begins to ramble to herself, her mind buzzing.

He raised an eye brow. "You can feel them?" he was asking more to himself, but it was directed to her. He had never met a human that could even feel black bloods.

'Y-Yea! i feel like.. a disturbance in the air, ya know?" Her body seems to be shaking, obviously very excited.

Hmm... That can be dangerous." he put his hand to his chin. "I have decided i will stay near you to observe you and learn about how you can sense the black bloods. It is interesting to me.

She suddenly snaps out of her trance, "Whoa, whoa, whoa.. wait what?" Her eyes shoot up to him awkwardly.

He doesn't change his mind about staying near her. "I have already made my decision. You will not change it.

Ellia just stands there speechless for a bit, just looking him up and down. "Fine... but only if you help with my daily life." she says while crossing her arms.

I will not take orders from a human like you. I will only take orders from my master." he glared at her cruely.

"Then I'm afraid you wont find anything interesting!" She shrugs it off and goes back to her apartment, locking the door behind her.  
W

hen she gets inside he simply jumps in through a window and sits on her couch. "Trying to keep me away will not work."

She raises an eye brow and shrugs, she moves to her room and closes the door behind her.

He suddenly sensed another black blood and looked in it's direction. "north." He jumped from the window and climbed to the roof, running off.

Chills encase her body and she exhales deeply. "Ugh..." She ignores the feeling the lays in bed, obviously not wanting to get involved in 'his work', eventually falling asleep.

By evening the ninth was back in her house as she was cooking. He was clean this time. He removed his jacket and his boots and sat on a chair.

She only wearing her panties and bra, shes currently cooking collard greens with bacon and balsamic vinegar mixed into it, as well as spices. As well as making salad with ginger dressing. Letting the food cook and walks into the living area to see him, then going back into the kitchen and setting up the table, only having one plate and bowl out for herself. She also has her hair down.

He doesn't look even the slightest upset. He knew he didn't have to eat to live, unless he was commanded to do so. "What is your name girl?"

"I could say the same to you.. " She walts back to finish cooking then set the food orderly on the table and digging in.

"I am the ninth. That is all you need to know of my 'name'." he spoke softly. "i have not had a name since i had a master last. That was long ago..."

"Ah.. alright" She doesn't want to ask him too many questions. For 1 she doesn't want to annoy him, and she thinks it wouldn't matter anyways. Ellia goes back to eating.

"Again, girl. What is your name?" he spoke up to her this time. He was growing annoyed with her already

"Why do you need to know..?" she scowls at him a bit. His annoyance of her is annoying her.

"I will not be around someone whom i am not on a first name basis with." he glared at her. "And you will not stop me from being around you. If i have to i will find out your name on my own.

"Alright, I'm cool with that" Ellia shrugs as an attempts to ignore him, she suddenly not feeling hungry she put the food in a container and cleans up.

"fine i will find out on my own." he sat back and looked at the ceiling.

"Fine by me.. " After finishing the dishes she goes into her room and spends the rest of the day in here.

He got up and began doing his own research on a small computer on his gauntlet.

-the next day-  
She turns in her sleep and sits up quickly in back, gasping, then realizing shes fine and calms down, immediately climbing out of bed and getting dressed. Ellia walks out of her room and out the door, to find something to do.

Ninth looked at her and stared at her long and hard, blocking her path as he did. He said one simple word to her. "ellia." he left the building quickly and without letting her respond to him

She stared after him with a slight eye twitch. " Oooookay then.." She left afterwards and walked all the way to the safe part of town, looking around at all the people. Ellia personally pitied the normal people, they had no idea of the danger, the thought also amused her. Moving onward to the Cinema she picked out a horror movie to see, "V/H/S... never seen that one.. hmm" She bought a ticket and walts inside, taking her seat and waiting for the movie.

The ninth waltsed into the theater when she was in there and sat by her. He was dressed like a normal person. It was almost strange.

Ellia doesn't notice him at first but as soon as she looks over at him she literately jumps out of her chair. "Jesus man.. warn me next time.." she slowly sat back down, but in one seat away from him.

He looked at her oddly then sat closer to her. "I must stay near you. A black blood may sense you and attack you.

"It's just one seat, ill be fine.." She sat another seat away. "That and i don't particularly feel comfortable around you..."

"and why is that?" he looked offended by that. He was trying to protect her after all. "Am i a scary individual?

"i just don't.. know you all to well... so I'm trying to keep my distance just a tad.." Ellia talks quietly as they are in the movie theater, but she also notices that he has seemed to be offended by what she said, but she hesitates and doesn't know how to respond or comfort him.

he looked away from her and at himself. "am i really that hard to be around?" it had been some time since he had contact with others, so it was hard for him to speak to her in a way that would be considered normal

"N-no.. it's that that i-!" Someone yells from behind them to be quiet as the movie starts. Without talking to help her she just decides to sit back next to him, as an attempt to help repair what insult she may have portrayed.

He stood up and left the theater quickly and did not come back. he went to a roof and ran off.

She just watched him go, then looked down at the floor feeling horrible, but she stayed there and put it all at the back of her head and tried to enjoy the movie.

When she arrived home she saw he wasn't there either. In fact for the next few days she still hadn't seen him. He suddenly came back after 5 days and sat on her couch all day without speaking or looking at her.

Ellia finally sees him and impulsively walks up to him and just stares at him, feeling like there's a frog in her throat, "I-I..."

He didn't react to her. he stared off into space with his weary red eyes.

She waves her hand in front of his face, "Ninth..?"

He looked at her quickly, grabbing her hand in front of his face so she would stop waving it. "what is it." he released her hand. "is there a problem?"

Ellia flinches at his action but quickly recovers, "I just wanted to apologize if I.. offended you back in the Cinema.."

Don't" he interrupts her quickly. "I am used to being odd to humans. I have not spoken to one for over 14 years before you."

She stutters as a response but stops, "Okay.. ", with nothing else to do she decides to just sits on the couch next to him and turns on the tv, then handing him the remote, "You choose what we watch then..."

"i don't care." he sets the remote down. he was not one to watch tv or use a computer. he was usually an active individual.

Laying back as she stares at the tv, she puts her knees up and hugs them and just watches.

"i am sorry for suddenly being in your life. It is my job to protect humans from black bloods, and they WILL hunt you down if they know you can sense them.

"then ill just try to prepare then.. and im not some normal defenseless human.. i have my ways.." Her eyes stay transfixed on the tele.

That is not the point, human. If a black blood comes close. I WILL kill it. it is not a matter of protect you, it is a matter of you being bait." he decided to be brutally honest with her. it was true, she was bait to him. She lured the black bloods, and he hated them with everything in him. he had every intent on exterminating them all.

The thought of being bait made her skin crawl, but ignored it, she didn't want to ask, she didn't want to care and she did not respond.

He stood up and left the room quickly. he knew he'd made her very uncomfortable, but that was not his intent. He intended only to tell her the truth.

Before he could walk away she grabbed his hand tightly, "It's.. fine..i think i understand.. to an extent..you don't need to leave.."

He looked at her then nodded. "tell me you want me to stay and i will stay. If not i will leave.

She began to bring out an angry blush but couldn't bring herself to say it and let go of his hand, "It's just nice, ya know? I'm usually known as the 'freak' of the neighborhood.. i rarely talk to people... but im always a target in this place.. which is odd."

"do you want me to stay, or don't you?" he spoke clearly and almost rudely.

She grew tired of this and just stood up and left the whole complex, needing to think to herself.

He left as well, decided he'd come back later for an answer. he personally didn't care what her answer was.

Ellia walked into the neighborhood park, and just watched the kids, thinking of nothing better to do. She stayed there the rest of the day, until it turned night time, until nobody was left at the play area. Yawning, she stood up and went on her way back home. A deep, menacing chill coursed through her whole body and she stopped, straying up directly at one of the rooftops and saw, dark yellow eyes, they were sharp and shining, she just stared at it for the longest time before she grew angry and just kept walking home, being more aware of her surroundings, making sure that . . . thing, doesn't get to close.

the ninth sensed and black blood and came running in it's direction, he found ellia near where he sensed her and growled a bit. "i knew it..." he followed slowly and waited for it to attack, wanted to see just how well she'd protect herself.

As she felt is draw closer her eyes sparked a bit, {It's not safe to bring him out here..}. She ran into an Alley and watched it follow. The creature pounced onto the ground floor, making the ground crack, it seem as though a large, furred, wolf of some type, but it was large, and stood on two legs, and seemed as though there were scars all over its body. She took a step back and her eyes glowed, the Skull on her back also glowed through her clothes, the same color as her eyes. A dark red portal opened up in front of her and her companion jumped out. He's tongue licked around his mouth as a black liquid fell from in between his teeth, he turned to her, "Been awhile, eh Ma'lady?". Ellia simply nodded and got onto his back, "You know what to do..". The Black Blood's eyes turned into slits and with lightning speed, dashed forward towards them, its long ragged nails elongated, ready to lash out. Her companion jumped over it as it came within reach, quickly twisting its body and turned out, jumping on its back and sinking its teeth deep into the wolfs neck and shoved its claws through its chest and outward, literally ripping the wolf apart and having the head still in its mouth. She stared at the blood, "It's.. sizzling.. does it hurt Death?". He only replied with a quick shake of the head and let the head go and away from the acid like blood, then letting her off, "I enjoy serving you Ma'lady..". Ellia smiled and stroked his head, his quails being pushed backward. Death's body disintegrated into ash and blows away. She exhales loudly, "Jesus fuck ...", turning around she heads out of the Alley.

When she exited the alley the ninth stood there. "nice kill. There are three things wrong with it however." he faced her and obstructed her path. "first, you did not execute it yourself. Second, The blood is poison, i would check your demon if i were you, and third, black bloods are MY prey. I will not hesitate to hurt someone in my way of killing one. I let you, or i should say, i let your friend kill it to see how strong you are." He patted her head. "do you have an answer now, ellia?"

Taken aback by how he judged her and she slapped his hand away, "well he's part of ME if you should know.. Also.. he can't be poisoned... hes consumed worse... and im sorry i killed "YOUR PREY".. i was protecting myself.. like i said i would. And i DON'T have an answer.. i don't know if i'll ever have one.. Now if you'll excuse me im going home.. and cleaning up" She leaves him and goes home.

he glared at her and frowned again. "i should really stop trying to talk to humans. I don't understand them.

As soon as she got into her apartment she took all her clothes off and went to the bathroom, making a nice hot bath. Her feelings mixed with stress, annoyance, irritation and strangely, sadness. "God.. why me.." Ellia rubbed her face in the water, then getting up, turning off the light, and getting back in.


	2. Odd Encounter

Ninth didn't come back for some time, this time it was weeks, almost to where she'd forgotten about him when he suddenly showed up at her house again when she got home. he looked at her as she walked in and stood.

{great.. i was just getting used to some normality in my life..} She ignored him and went to the kitchen to make her some food. She'd been busy anyways, working her ass off at her job, and she didnt want to deal with anything at that moment in time.

He walked to her. "i am not here for much longer than an hour. I want to apologize and give you something as a sign of my apology. I have be come drawn to you as a chaser would be to their master, but you are not my master. It is confusing to me, really." He handed her a bouquet of black and red roses. "accept this as my apology."

She looked at it and a slight smile came acrossed her face and she shook her head then looked at him, "You're an odd one arn't you. And you dont need to apologize, its fine. But thank you for the flowers anyways.." She takes them and puts them in a vase.

"i'm odd? How am i odd? Do i dress odd. To i speak oddly. Do i have an odd personality?" he kept on, trying to see how he was odd. To him, it was just his nature.

"woah woah woah, hold it. It's a good thing, odd is good! anyone normal is just, boring, ya know?"

He blinked curiously. Somehow he seemed more lively than usual. "normal is boring?"

"well yea! It's just what everyone wants to be, like evryone else, normal, staying home, taking care of family, or whatever you do. The odd people get far in the world, and not many people know that. It's sets you aside from everyone else in a good way, people enjoy and like different... 'odd' Eh?" She crosses her arms.

"What if being odd is normal to you, does that make normal odd and odd normal meaning that i am boring?"

"i never thought of it that way, i guess people have their own normal. And people who are odd, to THEM is good." Shakes her head, "the point is odd is good"

he raised an eye brow. "I do not understand. I think you are the odd one." he stared at her. "Are you intoxicated or something?"

"PFFT- no. You saying me being odd is bad, to you?" She tilted her head.

He shook his head. "No i just think you are acting differently from your usual." he had no idea he was the one acting different

"Excuse me? i think YOU'RE the one acting different" She gives him a challenging glance.

how?" it was a simple response to her. "And if i'm acting differently and you can tell, that means you have been observing me and watching how i act, and if i was wrong and you are not acting differently, that means i have not been observing you. So that means you actually care somewhat."

Ellia stands there speechless, but an expressionless face. "Hmm.. i guess" She shrugs and makes herself a bowl of cereal with milk.

He looks confused and keeps staring at her. "did i do something wrong?

"Nope, why do you ask?" Still focused on her cereal making.

"you seem upset suddenly." he sat on her couch and stared off into space again.

"I'm not" Ellia shot an awkward look before sitting down on the couch as well and eating her cereal.

As he looked into space, his eyes held some sorrow and loneliness in them. It was almost hard to tell with the kind of person he was, but it was there.

Her gaze shifted to him and just stared, a slightly worried look on her face

He didn't look at her. He sighed a bit and his mood changed quickly. He stood up. "i'm going out..." there was no reason. ellia wouldn't even be able to sense a black blood at all.

Ellia just watched him leave and did nothing to stop him, then changing the channel to a movie station, hoping to find a horror movie. "hmm..."

He didn't come back til late at night and sat at the couch cursing, he was extremely upset with himself for something.

Shes currently in the kitchen and hears him, peaking around the corner she looks at him, "Is something wrong..?"

"no." he growled at her and layed down, closing his eyes with great irritation.

Ellia huffs a bit in responce and goes into the room, siddenly sitting on top of him and putting her hands around his face, staring deeply into his eyes, "I hate i when you lie to me you know... just, lieing in general i hate..." She sits up and just keeps sitting on him then sighs, "If something is wrong.. i'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me.." her eyes show worry.

He growled and pushed her off roughly then pinned her. "IT'S SOMETHING THAT HAS BEEN WRONG FOR 14 YEARS! SOMETHING YOU CANNOT HELP WITH! SOMETHING THAT IF I TOLD YOU WOULD BE SO COMPLETELY POINTLESS THAT..." he tightenned his jaw to stop tears from falling. "It's nothing anyone can fix..." his grip relaxed on her arms. "death is not something fixed easily..."

She stared wide eyed at him, then slowed her breathing, " Ninth... I'm sorry.. i know im clueless about what's up... and i may not be able to help.. but ill be here for you.. " She looks away, unsure what to say to make him feel better.

He tightens his jaw and stands up, stepping away from her. "i'm sorry if i hurt you..." He left the room quickly and stopped at the door. he looked at the ground and came back in. He had no where to go. He didn't WANT to go anywhere. "do you want me to stay or go. Give me an answer..."

Ellia clears her throat and stands up, brushing herself off then looking up at him, "I want you to stay..."

He nodded and came back, sitting down. "then i will stay. I will stay as long as you want. When you tell me, i will leave forever..."

Ellia left the room to her own, to retire for the night, closing the door behind her and getting ready for bed

-later that night-

He was up the entire night, staring off into space.

She got up feeling not as well and went into the bathroom and just sat on the floor, panting heavily, {what the hell.. it just came out of nowhere, that feeling.. its staring to hurt..}

He noticed. "What's wrong?" he stood up and walked while being somewhat confused.

"i-i can feel another one... how can you NOT feel that? its so strong... my head hurts" She grabs her head in agony, softly wailing at the pain.

He started to sense it as well. "nn? fuck, how the hell did i miss that?!" he looked pissed off, extremely pissed off. "the first should get here soon. Hopefully."

" it's either many.. or one BIG one.." Ellia eventually grains some control and stands up, going to get dressed.

His blade appears and he leaves quickly. "i'll find that son of a bitch. Come. now. for now..." he cuts his hand open then cuts hers, mixing their blood. "you're my master. Only until we kill the son of a bitch" A black collar appeared on his neck.

Ellia stand there confused for a bit, before hesitating to finish getting ready and catching up with him.

her wound healed quickly for some reason as did his. "for 24 hours our regenerative abilities with be for greater." He was running north

She ran after him, trying to ignore the pain the force of power the black blood was seeming to emitting.

he grabbed her hand suddenly and went faster. "we need to kill it. I have no idea how many humans it will kill. it's odd though, i can't see it, it would be huge... There have been cases were black bloods have been human though."

She holds onto his hand as he leads her, the pressure going stronger in her head, it almost making her dilerious, but she fights it and continues to concentrate.

He turns into an alley and within moments there is a blade through his chest pinning him to a wall and rope around ellia's arms and a knife to her throat. "Ack!" ninth grunts as he's slammed into the wall.

"make the chaser stand down. NOW!"

Ellia stands there, gasping for air, focusing on whats happening, but unsure what to do, her gaze going to her friend. "Ninth!" her attempts to wriggle free fail.

The voice was that of a woman, a desperate woman. "MAKE HIM STAND DOWN!"

Ninth was slowly tearing the blade from his chest, gritting his teath. "damn it..."

She only says the words 'stand down', her voice a bit frantic.

Ninth stared at her a bit shocked but followed the command. He released the blade and let it stay in him.

The woman pulled the knife from eliia's neck slowly and untied her. "I just want the chance to talk." she had a large wound on her side, black blood dripping out of it.

ninth looked at ellia. "Black bloods are not supposed to talk. She's probably scheming something."

"SHUT UP YOU CLOSE MINDED GOD DAMN CHASER!" She snapped at him angrily, fangs showing in her mouth for a moment.

Her eyes flickered a bit before calming down, "What is it you had to say.." She stares at the woman, her eyes angry.

"These damn chasers are killing off my entire fucking race, that's what!" she girl shouted then coughed blood. "one of them is after me..." she tore the blade out of ninth and ran off suddenly.

"damn black bloods..." ninth's wound healed quickly due to the increased regeneration rate.

As she left, Ellia quickly went to Ninth and softly touched his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I just have no idea what the fuck is with that fucking black blood... A black blood would normally be planning something." He sighed a bit. "I don't get it..."

The black blood managed to hide her abilities and she found her way into a small building. "damn it..." she sobbed a bit.

"Me either. We.. should go back home, eh?" She stepped back from him a bit to give him some room.

"Yes... i will find that black blood later and kill it."

The black blood and left the building. She was not a tall or heavy girl. She had long black hair and yellow eyes as well as very pale skin. She wore a torn shirt and a torn pair of pants, both black. she had on no shoes and she was somewhat dirty. She was one of the few black bloods that humans could see. She left the building and walked slowly and sadly. "Damn it... why wont those damn chasers just fucking listen..."

"I.. don't know about... THAT one... she seemed.. different" She sorta spaces off.

"i don't care. She's a fucking black blood and i will not let her live."

Ellia stared at him for a bit and didn't give a response related to the sentence he had given her, she just began walking out of the alley way, "Com'on.. lets go home"

he followed her and sighed a bit. He felt the collar around his neck. "14 years..."

She suddenly came to the realization that the collar will stay there until the deed is done. Ellia shuddered but just kept walking, "is there any other way to get that off of you?"

"no. It's alright though... You must stay my master for 24 hours, then you can cancel the pact by ordering me not to be your servant any longer. Then it will disappear.

She sighs a bit of relief in response, eventually getting home but stops before she enter the building, "i kinda.. don't want to go home right now.. lets go do something, that is if you want to?"

"that's fine with me. Where ever you want to go is fine."

The black blooded girl held her wound so that no would see the blood. She was sobbing slowly. She fell to the ground suddenly, thinking no one would help her. it was terrifying to think that she could die there on the ground.

"Hmm.. i was thinking of searching for a natural spring, to relax the nerves, ya know? that sound good?"

he shrugged. "That's fine. as i said. i don't have an opinion of were we go...

Feeling this conversation is a bit one sided, she seemed slightly disappointed, "Alright.." she goes off in a different direction, near the forest.

"fine..." he went back to the home and shrugged a bit.

The black blood was starting to go unconscious. Ellia nearly tripped over her on the ground.

"Ngh!" She quickly catches her footing and looks down at the lady, "You-!" taking a deep breath she kneels down at the girl and examines her.

She seems to just be quite young, like she really wasn't a threat to anyone. She didn't move at all.

{Jesus i cant just leave her.. even if... i cant take her home... and i doubt going to a hospital will prove any better... god what do i do} Ellia picks the girl up and goes into the forest, putting her in a safe place then going to the convenient store and grabbing needed supplies then returning to the girl and doing what she can to help her. Once done she lays back and just waits.

The girl lays unconscious until somewhat later in the night. She started opening her eyes. She looked at ellia and didn't react. She looked at the ground. "you're going to take me back to the chaser aren't you...? You're going to let him kill me..."

"If that was true i could've either taken you to him already, or just let you die on the streets. I didn't do that now did I..." Ellia looks at the girl sincerely.

"Then... what are you going to do...? i'm just a damn black blood... Everyone wants to kill me..."

"Why..?" Ellia asked.

"I don't know!" She covered her face. "They just want us dead... all of us... our kind has to eat human flesh... It is the only thing that sustains us... There are 7 billion humans on earth and about 100 of us..."

"I've been thinking about that... alot lately..." She sits back with a sigh, "I don't understand myself..."

"they want us dead... i don't understand why..." She sobs softly.

"Here..." Ellia reaches into her pocket and grabs out quite a bit of money, "Take this and find a safe place... im going to look more into it, if that's okay with you?" She tilts her head, hoping for a good reply.

"What...? What do you mean...?" she looked confused. "wait, your that chaser's master, can't you order him to get answers, or order him not to hunt us anymore?!"

"I don't know what im going to do yet, but im not going to let him hurt you, alright?"

"alright thank you..." she looked down slowly. "i just... don't know why they want to kill my kind so badly..."

"I have no idea myself... I'll try to find you if i find anything out" Without waiting for a reply she heads out quickly, back to the apartment.

ninth just sat on the couch like normal with his jacket and boots off. "welcome back."

"I have a question, if you wouldn't mind answering?" She leans against the wall, staring at him.

"what is it?" he looked at her oddly.

"Why do Chasers hunt the Black Bloods?"

"Each chaser has their reason for killing them... But the sole purpose has been lost among the years... the only one that would remember is zero... but... to be honest, i'm not even sure he exists... my reason for killing them is for revenge. That is the truth." He was honest with her completely.

"Revenge..?" She tilts her head.

He nodded. "yes. revenge. For..." he stopped and tensed. "unless it is an order, i refuse to tell you more..."

"I order you to tell me... please"

for killing the only human i cared for in a passionate way. For making my life hell for years after. I have had 6 masters in my life... all of them of been killed by black bloods... I didn't care... only my last master before you was someone i cared for. they killed her ruthlessly..." he glared at her angrily. It was obvious he didn't want to tell of his personal life.

Ellia looks down, obviously hating that she asked, "Im sorry... for asking" She leaves that room and goes to her own.

He looked down and somewhat pissed off. he laid back and sighed softly.

{i think i went to far..} She just sat in her room and thought things over, annoyed with herself for making him answer her. Unable to think of anything else but being disappointed in herself for taking this... "mastership" to her own advantage. She never liked being able to control others, she hated it, to such an extent she didn't speak to him days later, maybe even ignoring him at points, she felt to ashamed to even look at him.

he didn't speak either. He would speak if she spoke first, but she never did.

At some point she does up to him, but doesnt look at him. "I order you to leave this place..."

"You... why?" he looked at her oddly. "when do you want me to come back?

She doesn't give a response to that question, "Just go.."

He stood up and stared at her for several moments. "if that's your order i will..." he left and didn't look back at her.

Ellia sighs over dramatically and stayed there, going through her normal life as she did before she met him.


	3. The Third Wheel

Months had gone past and she was doing her daily grocery shopping, her mind completely forgetting what happened in the previous months.

ninth stood outside, unaware of her presence. His collar was gone already and he felt alone again.

She practically walk right past him, not even noticing, and just kept walking, heading home.

He noticed her and saw her walking. He blinked a bit, almost ready to leave due to her order then figured he wasn't under her command anymore. He managed to pass her by going like he normally did, roof to roof until he found her home again, getting in through a window and getting in his spot on her couch. He didn't like being alone, and he figured she didn't either.

Ellia unlocked her door to her apartment and headed inside, then locking it behind her. As soon as she turned around she jumped, seeing him on the couch, "W-What are you doing here?!"

"You aren't my master any more, so I came back. Do you really care that much?" he looked back at her.

She mumbles angrily under her breath and goes to put her stuff away. Returning at some point, it all coming back to her, "That girl..." Ellia sighs and walks out the door, not wanting to be around him.

He shrugged a bit. "fine, leave..."

Rolling her eyes, being annoyed and walks around, {what is there to do... there HAS to be SOMETHING..}. She continues onward for awhile, thinking about complicated things she wished she'd just forget. Ellia shudders and realizes shes in the middle of the forest and just continues to walk, she was unsure of what part of the forest she was in, but she didn't care. She eventually stopped and looked around, the air grew thicker around her, that sticky feeling when you're in some place warm very wet. Wondering around a bit more she came to a very dense part of the forest, almost coming to a complete block of vines, she pushes through it and it opens out, an entire clearing with a rather large natural hot spring. {This is an odd place... so deep in the forest..} She looked to where you could see the spring freshly pumping out water from its spout. Without care what happened she got undressed and slipped inside, it felt perfect, she felt so relaxed as soon as she got in, she didn't want to leave.

After some time in the spring and looking around ellia found the girl from before in a corner of the spring naked and half asleep. there were scars all over her body that ellia had not seen before.

Ellia noticed her but decided not to go over, and just enjoyed her time of relaxation.

The girl sat up a bit and looked at her. "huh... it's you again..."

She simply looked at her and nodded, not wanting anything to do with black bloods, or chasers at the moment, just wanting her own time.

She went over to her slowly. "thank you so much..." she smiled a bit.

"of course.." Ellia replied, her eys closed, sinking down to the bottom of her nose in water.

"erm..." she looked at her oddly. "how can i repay you... really..."

"no need.. i dont need anything, i just came here to relax cause i now have a damn chacer to deal with. In my apartment... AGAIN."

"did you tell him to go away...?"

"i don't want to be rude.. i sent him off months ago, but he came back.. out of the god damn blue, I don't even know why he continues to be around me.. I've already deprived him of a secret that was not mine to know, i expected him to be mad and never come back.. but i just don't know.." She rubs her face, annoyed.

"what secret..?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing.. something personal to him."

"I see..." She sighed a bit.

Ellia groaned a bit, "I'm going to go, not home.. just somewhere... sorry" She got out and put on her clothes after drying off. She eventually came to realize she didn't know where she was, and where the way out was, but she didn't care, and just walked in a general direction and kept walking until it came night time. "I should stop for the night.." she said to herself, she came upon a little clearing and made camp for the night, starting her own fire, and summoning her demon so she could lean against something for comfort while she rested.

Death twitches a bit, making Ellia jolt. In the distance a figure can be made out, it being about the size of a man in his late 20s, he walks into the clearing where he can be seen fully. He wears light brown khakis with an all black t-shirt, as well as wearing a black back pack, which is slug over his shoulder, hes built pretty well, the shirt skin tight, but not too tight, loose enough for fluid movement. His hair is a chestnut brown and messy, his icy blue eyes being his most prominent feature. Though he has a bandage around one eye, seeming to show something had recently happened, he also has bandages on other parts of his body that are stained red.  
Ellia looked at him then got up quickly, ready to see what he'll do. He simply looks up at her like he just noticed, "O-Oh... I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude on.. er.. what ever you doing..", She looked at him oddly, "Who are you?", "I'm Issac, nice to meet you er-","Ellia..", He hesitated a bit, "-Eliia, i saw a light and i thought I might be near town, guess i was wrong, eh?" Issac rubs the back of his head a bit. Ellia sits back down, "Well.. i'm not too sure where town is myself. But you seem pretty decent... so i guess you can stay here... for that night.", "That's very kind of you" Issac sits down close to the fire.  
They begin talking about why he has bandages, he says its because he had just been battling a creature deep in the forest, and barely made out of there alive. They talk for a couple more hours before retiring for the night.

The next day Ellia wakes up too see Issac still sleeping soundly. She decides it'd be best to leave before he wakes up, but he was already string, so she waited. Later on they talk alittle more and decide to find the way out together.  
Eventually a path is visible and after walking on it for awhile the city come into view.  
Though Ellia still didn't want to go home yet, cause she knew Ninth would be there, she wasn't ready to go just yet, so instead she asked if Issac and her could go do something, seeing that they already knew quite a bit of each other and thought it'd be fun. The rest of they day the do numerous things, going to movies, going out to eat, and many other things, though when the time came to go home Ellia still wasn't sure whether she wanted to or not still. Issac dropped her off at the front door to her apartment and left with a wave and a smile on his face. Feeling a bit better she went inside, hoping to see him again some time.

the ninth sat on her couch watching tv, dressed rather casually, aside from his gauntlet. "welcome back. Hungry or something?"

She shook her head unknowingly, "I'm fine how are you..". She shook her head again, "I mean.. I'm not hungry". She walked back into her room, thinking about her day, cracking a smile as she came out of view from his sight.

he didn't really care. She wasn't his business, though for some reason he got a bit annoyed. He shrugged it off and tried to ignore it, she was just happy, that's all it was. He looked at the tv again

She took off her clothes and slipped into comfortable PJ pants, and camisole, waltzing back into the living area, and into the kitchen, making herself some Collard Greens.

"thought you said you weren't hungry..." he looked over at her. "Who was the guy?" he asked. It was like he'd been watching her.

Ellia peak out, "I did..? I don't recall. And he's just someone I erhm.. found." sinking back into the kitchen and grabs her food, sitting on the couch as well, on the furthest seat from him.

"what's wrong? you seem like you don't even want to see me." he looked annoyed. She was beginning to tell his emotions even from his very simple expression.

"I felt like i did you wrong and felt like I didn't deserve to see you anymore." She looks over at him, her expression no different from anything normal, then she looks back at the T.V. and continued to eat.

His mouth curved into an honest smile. "I honestly feel like you should see me more... I wouldn't have told you anything, or made you my master, if i didn't trust you..." He sat closer to her.

Ellia looked back at him just in time to see the smile, her eyes grew slightly wide, "I think that's the first time I've EVER seen you smile.." She's in a position where shes sitting body basics but with one knee up, leaning against the couch arm.

"Would you like to see me smile more?" he asked softly, his smile going away, but he still had a happier tone to his voice.

"I would like that indeed, i like seeing you happy, cause I always see you so sad and i don't like people i know to be sad, it puts me in a place of discomfort." She looks down a bit and shudders.

"Then i will smile more. I won't have you order me further either. You become sad when in a position of commanding, and i do not want to see you sad." he lifted her chin to have her face him and smiled. "So smile. It's is much more appealing if you smile.

Ellia couldn't help but smile at him, His blood red eyes pouring into her like a wave of strange comfort. She exhaled very softly and her body shook a bit, "I'll smile for you..". A sudden knock snapped her out of the feeling of content and turning her head sharply to the door, "Wonder who that is..".

"go check." he sat back

She got up and walked over to the door, opening it. It was Issac standing there, a bright euphoric smile on his face, "U-Uh, hey.. I forgot you left this with me.." He handed her, her hair tie. "Oh yea! Thanks." Ellia smiles brightly at him, forgot to mention her hair had been down when she got home. He brought her into a hug, but for only acouple seconds then let go leaving. She stood there and waved bye then closed the door, putting her hair up.

Ninth looked annoyed again. "what's with that guy...?"

"I don't know to be honest. He's really friendly" She smiled slightly. A sudden gust of sent went through the room of Black Blood, it very intense and nauseating, but Ellia didn't seem to be effected by it.

Ninth's eyes sharpened and he stood quickly. "i will come back." he looked serious again. He left quickly through the door, running past Issac.

It became more intense as they went past one another, then quickly faded. Issac jumped back as he ran past, "Woah there buddy..." He straightened himself out as Ninth kept moving and continued to walk to the Lobby and out the door. All the while Ellia stood there very perplexed but didn't sense anything so she ignored it.

He looked back at issac and his blade appeared. "Black blood." he growled and rushed at him suddenly.

Issac tenced and dodge, "Dude! Calm yourself! I have no idea what you're talking about!" He put his hands up slightly, confused.

"You smell strongly of their blood, you sick creature. Black blood." he glared at him.

The smell was no longer there, he still looked confused, "U-Uhm... you can cut me if you like.. my blood isn't black.." Issac held out his arm in front of the blade.

your scent is gone..." he sniffed him. "Where..." he looked around.

He began to cold sweat with Ninth smelling him like a dog, "You alright man?" His back touched the wall as he backed up a bit.

"STOP MOVING DAMN IT, OR I WILL CLEAVE YOU IN HALF YOU STUPID THING!" he barked at him loudly.

Ellia rushed down the stairs and saw them bickering, "What's happening?". Issac responded with a slight squeak, "He just.. attacked me, thinking i was a black blood... or something i guess". She looked over at Ninth with a questioning glance.

The ninth kept smelling him and looked around. "where did the bastard go... You smelled strongly of it..." he let him go. "If i smell it on you again, i will not hesitate to kill you."

Issac simply blinked and looks at Ellia, "Can i go now?". She had an embarrassed look, "Y-Yea! Sorry about that..". He got off from the wall and walked away. She stare stayed on Ninth, "Dude, what's up?"

"he smelled of a black blood." he kept sniffing at the air, not picking up the scent

"That's odd.. i didn't smell it.." She rubbed her head a bit, "Well lets go back upstairs and relax... unless you want to keep looking, but I'm going to finish my food." She went back up the stairs and into her Flat.

he walked in, pissed off somewhat.

She was finishing her food while watching a horror movie, "Nom..!~" Content faced, she kept eating.

he sighed. "I suppose there's nothing i can do for the time being..." he sat down.

She held out a spoon full of collard greens with bacon in it, the smell unbelieveable, "Try.." She slightly brought it closer to his mouth.

he looked at her and openned his mouth, confused a bit. he took the food in his mouth and chewed.

She smiles and drew back her silverware from his mouth, "Is it good?"

erm... it is..." he swallowed and smiled to her.

"Good!" She went back to eating the rest of her delish food then turned back to him, "Hey, there's a hot spring that i found while i was out, did you have any interest in going?" Ellia tilted her head a bit, hoping for a positive response.

"If that's what you want i'll go." he smiled a bit to her

"I'm willing to go, but you have to personaly want to as well.." She slightly looked away.

"I've never been to a spring. I've never been personally interested, namely due to being busy. I will go with you."

Ellia stood up imediately with excitment, "Awesome! lets gooooo!" She ran out the door.

She flopped on her face before she could make it out the door, "Ow... Jesus" Ellia sat up and rubbed her face.

he followed her with a chuckle and helped her up

She had a bloody nose, "Well.. there went that idea for a bit..." She grabbed a tissue from the kitchen and waited for the blood to stop, "Alright.. Let's go! But... slowly" Walking out the door with Ninth, Ellia locked the door.

Ninth was uneasy about being outside, but he ignored it

"Something wrong?" She sorta sensed his discomfort, walking with him.

"I just... feel unprotected outside.." he admitted.

"Why do you feel unprotected..? Your're the most likely person out of a giant majority of people who can protect them self..." She grew a worried looked acrossed her face.

He looked at her. "i just... do... okay...? it's embarrassing... Back when i was human, before becoming what i am now... i used to be scared of the outdoors... it kinda stuck with me... so i feel... unsafe..."

Ellia kept her mouth shut the rest of the way, feeling how uncomfortable he was getting. They soon reach the hot spring and she just stands there a moment.

He started undressing to get in the spring, removing and folding his jacket then his shirt, then his boots and looked at her, still in his pants with his gauntlet on

Trying her best not to stare at him and began to take her clothes off as well, getting down her her panties and bra before looking over at him, her face slightly blushed.

"What is it?" he removed his pants and underwear and got in the spring. "ahh..."

She blinked a bit and took her remaining clothes off quickly before he could see anything and ploped in, ignoring the stinging pain of heat from getting in too fast.

he looked at her oddly. "what...?"

"I-itt's hoooot.." Ellia tries to get comfy, then finally sits down and relaxes.

he laughed a bit. It was rare that he laughed.

She noticed him laughing but didn't react to it, laying back and exhaling deeply.

he swept his hair out of his face and leaned back.

She got on all fours and faced him from the side, slightly closer than normal, but her chest is under still under the water, she looked at his head, "I like your hair.." Ellia drew her hand out to touch it, then stopped herself, pulling it back in the water and just looked with a normal expression.

he closed his eyes. "its alright if you touch it... i don't mind.."

Her hand came back out of the water and she ran her fingers threw his hair, twiddling them in the wet strands. Then she began to play with it, giving him spikes, "Perfect!"

He chuckled tiredly and started falling asleep.

She made his hair back to normal and stopped bothering him to let him rest and went for her own time to swim.

He slept peacefully for almost an hour before waking up and getting out of the water. His skin seemed to dry off instantly as he dressed, leaving no water on his clothes.

Ellia was still floppin' around in the water, unaware that he'd woken up nor that he'd gotten out.

"ellia, we should leave. I do not think it is safe here any longer..."

"why do you say that?" She was a bit startled but whet over to edge and leaned against it, looking up at him.

"I just don't think it's safe here anymore and i want you safe..."

"Erh... but.. why? This place is beautiful at night." She attempted to get out back the cool air made her freeze and she sunk back in.

"fine... if it makes you happy we'll stay..."

She raised an eye brow and continued to look at him. "If anything comes we'll be okay in the long run.." Ellia reached a hand out to him, "Come back in with me... Please?"

"But im already dressed..." he looked at himself then nodded. "alright..." he undressed and folded his cloths again, getting back in.

The sun started to set as well as the air growing colder with every passing minute, The water seeming more comfortable than normal. Ellia yawned slightly and had her head tilted up to watch the sun go down.

"I do not like the night... it is unsafe..." ninth looked more wary than usual.

She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Alright we can go.." She stood up and stretched.

He got out of the water and dressed quickly.

She got dressed as well, but more slowly. Standing up and began to walk back with him, back to the apartment.

"did you have fun, ellia?" he was genuinely interested

"It was more relaxing than fun, but yes i did. What about you?" They finally reached outside the forest and into the streets of the city.

"it was fun enough." he smiled a bit.

"Good"  
Reaching the apartment and walked into the lobby and up the stairs to her Flat.

He walked with her up, staying cautious however.

Ellia locked the door behind them after they got inside, "Well now that we're here did you have anything in mind you wanted to do?"

"not really..." he admitted.

"Hmm... well I'm pretty tired so i think I'll retire for the night.." She yawned a bit and went to her room, taking of her clothes and climbing in bed.

ninth watched her go off to bed and left the house to walk for a while. he came back just shy of sunrise and layed on the couch turning on the tv.

She was already there laying there, she obviously hadnt been able to get to bed so she crashed on the couch, the only light on was the tv. Shining brightly on her body, she only wearing her panties and camsole. The movie playing with Watership Down.

ninth looked at her. "you're in my spot.

"zzzzzz..." She turned around with her back to him.

He laughed a bit. "funny girl"

She slept there, having no intention of moving while sleeping.

He sat on the floor and watched the movie.

Ellia somehow managed to roll into him and into his lap, basically going over him. Unknowingly she cuddles into his lap and hugged his lower torso.

he didn't move, he looked at the tv and put his hand on her head.

She mumbled in her sleep, her words hard to make out, making herself sit up a bit so she can hug him better, her head in the nook of his shoulder, breathing softly.

He looked at her and shrugged a bit.

Ellia stay there still asleep until about 12 pm, still cuddling him, "Mnnn..."

he didn't stop her the entire time, he just let her wake up when she wanted to.

She eventually woke up, not making a noise, and seeing she was in his arms, but made no sign that she had woken up. Enjoying his warmth.

He stood up to change the movie, then came back, putting her back to how she was. He had no idea she was awake yet.

Ellia just stayed there, not moving, cuddling a bit more, making a small noise then her heart jumps, thinking she might've given herself away.

He didn't mind the noise. He looked at her oddly though.

She "woke up" and yawned, then looked up at him, "Mn.. sorry..." Ellia rubbed her eyes and got off his lap.

he chuckled. "dont worry about it. i didn't mind."

"Okay good..." She stood up and arched her back, stretching, her mind suddenly going to Issac, {Hm.. i haven't seen him for awhile...}. She went to the door and opened it. Issac nonviolently standing there, about to knock, "O-Oh! Hello! ^^; It's like you knew i was standing there or something..", She merely blinked at him, "What brings you here?", He seemed like something had caught his tongue, "W-Well i was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat tonight?", He looked at her, hoping for a positive answer.

Ninth walked to the door shooting a glare at Issac that very plainly said. "don't do anything you'll regret." the words that came from his mouth were different. "go ahead. have fun." he didn't smell what he did before but her was still very wary of Issac.

Ellia looked from Ninth to Issac, "Can Ninth come?". Issac jolted a bit, "Er.. if he wants" He looked at the other man.

Ninth nodded. "then i will come." he stepped out from the house and shot issac another look, smelled him a bit and kept walking

Issac had an uneasy feeling and walks down the steps with Ellia, out of the apartment and down town.

Ninth walked closely behind them both, glaring at Issac the entire time

They all came up to a street full of restaurants, Issac turned to both of them, "What are you guys in the mood for?"

He shrugged. "whatever she wants.."

She shrugged as well. "Well.. there Italian.. that looks good" He said, smiling to Ellia. She smiled back, "That sounds good..". They all walked in and took their seats.

Ninth sat next to ellia and didn't order any food. only alcohol.

When they were all done, Issac paid for it and they left, though on their way back, he stood noticeably close to Ellia, a calm smile on his face. Ellia didn't mind, she figured sense he's overly friendly it's not a big deal. "You should come over to see my place, as well as Number here wants to join..", He felt a bit odd calling Ninth, Number, but he didn't really know what his name was, or why. Ellia just gave him a nod and Issac began heading towards his place.

Ninth didn't care what Issac thought of or called him.

Once there he opened the door, it was a normal neighborhood, a well sized house, and smell of vanilla. Ellia took in a deep breath, to take in the amazing sent and followed Issac in.

Ninth glared around the house and covered his nose. the strong smell burned his nose

"Why does it smell like strong vanilla in here?" Ellia asked. "Oh, well... i love the smell of vanilla... and idk, i don't think anything smells better except... well, anyhow, this is it!" She looked around a bit, "It's a very nice house", Issac smiled at her compliment and he showed them around, except his room, then ended up back in the living room.

"Gah, fucking hell!" ninth complained. "this place smells like crap!" he was growling.

"Well if you don't like it you can leave...", Issac had enough of him being rude, and would rather he left anyways. Ellia stood there, unsure what to say.

"no, not unless ellia is coming with." he sat on Issac's couch and tossed a couple pillows to make it more comfortable and to piss off Issac.

Ellia looked at Ninth and gave him a slight glare then turned back to Issac, "Sorry about that...", "It's fine.. you and I can enjoy ourselves somewhere ELSE.. if you like..", She sat on the couch next to Ninth, "Lets watch a movie?". Issac gave up on having alone time with her and sat on the third cushion, next to her, and flipped on Netflix. Ellia assumed he had popcorn so she went into the Kitchen. He looked after her, his eyes trailing down her body before looking back at the tv to find a movie.

Ninth glared at Issac and smelled him again, only smelling vanilla. He grabbed his nose and grunted a bit. "where the hell is that smell coming from?" he seemed to be calming down, but not much

"It's incense... Ya'know.. that Indian candle that you burn..." Issac rolled his eyes and found a terrifying movie, having envisioned that she'd cuddle up next to him during the jump scares. Ellia came back with popcorn alittle while after and sat inbetween them, right as the movie started.

Ninth watched with a large amount of boredom and put his feet on Issac and Ellia's lap. "get me some popcorn to would ya?" he put his hand out so she'd give him a handful.

Ellia gave him a giant handful. Issac wrinkled his nose with Ninths feet on his lap and pushed them off, leaning more against the side of the arm. However, Ellia didnt even care what was happening, the movie was so terrifying she was happy, and curled in her knees, having ninth put his legs on her feet and just watched everything.

ninth laughed at parts that were meant to be scary. "that blood is so fake. This shit isn't scary!"

Ellia put her hand on Ninths mouth and kept watching, "Atleast it has a good story..", she kept her hand on his mouth. Issac eventually started to lean against her even if she didnt care.

Ninth glared at Issac sharply. Then looked at the movie. He then stood up and started to look around the house.

Ellia wondered what was up, but the movie caught her attention again. Later on near the climax of the movie, she is sitting where Ninth sat and Issac has his head on her lap, also watching.

Ninth had found and got rid of all of the candles so the smell was starting to go away. his getting rid of them had gone unnoticed however. He sat on Issac's ribs. "i finished what i needed to do.

"Ah! Fuck man! You're heavy! Get off!" Issac pushed him a bit. "Ah lighten up, you're taking the whole couch", Ellia giggled a bit. He tensed a bit,"Why is the vanilla smell going away...?", he looked a bit nervous.

He shrugged. "Don't know, why do you look nervous. If you have nothing to hide, don't worry about it."

Issac calmed down a bit and stayed still, trying to not let Ninth bother him, the movie almost over anyways. Ellias hands where on his chest, she also has a blanket around her.

Ninth stood up again, sniffing. The vanilla smell was still in the air, but not enough to hurt him anymore.

A different smell started to come right out of his room, not vanilla at all, almost revolting. Ellia didn't seem to notice and Issac looked like he normaly did.

Ninth opened his bedroom door, smelling inside. "this smells like a black blood." his eyes sharpened, looking around the room

Issac pulled him out of there and closed the door, "It's impolite to snoop in peoples homes... I've had enough of you, get out of my house...". Ellia felt tension in the air and went over to them quickly.

Ninth put his blade to Issac's throat and pushed him to the wall, grinning. "what if i say no?" he was almost happy to kill Issac.

Ellia tugged roughly on Ninth, "Hey! Leave him alone.. Don't just assume he's that, let him talk..." Issac did nothing to react.

Ninth had the hot blade touching Issac's neck, enough to make a small cut and he pulled the blade away

Issac rubbed his neck a bit, "Alright fine, yes i know what the. "Black Bloods"are, and so recently one infiltrated my home and i proceeded to kill it, i admit it took forever, bit it happened. I cleaned out the body, or rather.. watch it melt into my carpet, in which i couldn't ask someone to come fix it cause it'd be too many questions, plus i don't like people i don't know or rather.. not FOND of-" His gaze shot to Ninth,"-in my house, so i have YET to clean it" Issac stood close to Ninth, his eyes blazing, "Happy now?". Ellia tilted her head, "Can you sense them... like-", "Yes, like you" He finished her sentence for her.

Ninth glared at him then smiled. "I apologize. I mistook your scent as that of a black blood." the entire way he carried himself relaxed. "I will clean the mess myself to repay it." he put his hand on Issac's throat, healing it. "you must understand, Issac. My hatred of black bloods runs quite deep, if you were a black blood. you would be dead now." he bowed politely.

Issac was taken aback, and so was Ellia, by his niceness. "It's fine.. i can clean it up... in the mean time i believe its getting late, eh? You two are welcome to sleep here, or make your way home" Issac smiled a bit oddly then his eyes rested on Ellia, wishing she'd choose to stay.

"oh, i forget to mention... If you decide to make a move on Ellia, and hurt her, i will proceed to kill you painfully. I have been watching you carefully." his smile stuck despite his threat, though he couldn't help but think to himself, {why the hell am i defending this girl so closely...}

"Hurting her is not my way of things, i protect those i enjoy being around...". Ellia felt a bit awkward about this situation so she changed the subject, "So where are we sleeping if we decide to stay here?". The icy-eyed man stood there a moment, "Well, i can go quickly "clean up" my room and you can sleep in there, and there's more than one couch that i can sleep on... as well as your friend Ninth here.." He finally got his name down, no more feeling odd. Ellia looked at Ninth, "Do you want to stay the night?" She asked him seriously, knowing he is discomforted by the outside as well as night.

"yes. I would like to. I would much rather be inside. But if i sense a black blood, that will be my duty to destroy it, thus i will have to leave. Oh, Issac, are you familiar with chasers?

"I've noticed them. Though i didn't have any interest in them, i thought they were like me. But given the fact you're asking me this question, and you're NOTHING like me, i'd guess you were one.."

"I am indeed. i would suggest you get a chaser to protect you soon, the black bloods are drawn to humans such as yourself.

"I can tell... Well, anyways, I'll go clean up the room, you two make yourselves comfortable.. eh?" He went into his room and closed it behind him, beginning to clean.  
Ellia turned to Ninth and went out in the open, "Well that made me feel awkward, so imma just go sit down.." She strolled over to the couch and laid on it.

Ninth looked out the window and heard noises that neither Ellia or Issac could hear.

Issac was rushing around the room cleaning up everything, silently, putting the bodies in a compartment only he could access, {Alright... anything else..}, he didn't know what else to do so he just cleaned up the bed and tried to make it look nice. Before heading out he lit an actual candle, instead of an incense, the smell of cinnamon. Issac closed the door behind him and went to see Ninth and Ellia.

Ellia was scrolling through other horror movies.

Ninth heard a loud noise, again unheard by ellia and issac. he came back in from the window, looking disturbed and sat back down

Noticing him acting weird, Ellia sat up and looked over at him, "Something wrong ninth?"

"No. nothing..." he looked pale when he sat down. it had been a long time since he heard roars all around him, the sound of creatures, the sounds of dying animals, humans, and monsters alike. it was terrible, earsplitting loud to him, though no one around him could hear it.

She felt worried and went over to him, softly touching his shoulder, "Ninth...?"  
Issac stood a good distance away and watched.

He covered his ears and shut his eyes, trembling a bit.

Ellia proceeded to hold him closely a bit, to provide some sort of comfort, "What are you hearing..?"

He started to pant when the noises just suddenly stopped, as quickly as they started. He slowly took his hands from his ears, he didn't hear her speak.

"Ninth..." She went down on her knees so she wouldn't have to bend over, making him look at her, "What happened..?"

Issac got a bit closer, but not too close.

He looked at her, his eyes dilating and looking around the room then focusing on her and relaxing. "nothing... i'm alright..."

Her eyebrows tensed, but didn't want to pressure so she got up, then looking at Issac, "I'm feeling a bit tired, can i go to bed now?", Hearing her in such a cute way made his heart jump, "U-Uh yea, go ahead, its all made... " He stepped aside for her to go to sleep. Ellia opened the door then closed it. Issac watched her then sat on the couch.

Issac looked over at Ninth then back, not caring, as well as flipping threw the movies.

Ninth kept trembling. He stood up and looked out the window again, watching carefully for anything unusual.

Hours pass, Issac has fallen asleep on the couch. Ellia the entire time has been tossing and turning in Issac's bed, unable to sleep.

Ninth comes into Issac's room to look at Ellia. He stood in the doorway for almost an hour before walking to the side of the bed and sitting on the ground, thinking.

She watched him, not moving, then when he decided to sit down she silently waved at him.

Ninth looked at her hand and smiled a bit and waved back to her, not making noise.

She whispered quietly, "What's been bothering you?"

"noises..." he spoke equally quietly.

Ellia just stared at him and gave a slight nod, "Would you feel more comfortable if you slept in the bed..?"

"would you?" he asked more sternly.

"But im already in the bed..." She was slightly confused.

"would you be more comfortable if i was with you, i mean...?"

"I don't mind, i trust you."

He got into the bed, on top of the covers and closed his eyes tiredly.

Ellia turned around to see him and just watches.

He opened his eyes. The red in his eyes seemed to glow at night.

"I love your eyes.. they remind me of blood..." She just continued to stare.

His eyes softened, no longer as tense as he usually was. His gaze was intense.

Her eyes almost the opposite, dull and violet, showing how tired she is, and eventually drifts off calmly.

He watches her sleep through the night

Ellia is awoken by the sound of birds singing, and sits up quickly and notices that Ninth isn't in the spot next to her anymore. She gets out of the room to see Issac making breakfest.

Ninth is no where to be seen in the house.

She walked into the kitchen, "Issac, where'd Ninth go?", "I have no idea... i woke up and he was gone..." He makes her a plate of food and gives it too her, they both go to the dining room and eat, When they were done she thanked him and put all her clothing on, such as her boots and vest, and ect. Issac and Ellia have a long, meaningful hug and he nuzzled her a bit. She blushed a hard crimson and left his place, them both waving bye to eachother, as she headed home.


	4. Silly-ness

Ninth waited at her home with his own blood on his body, and several large injuries, though, he seemed to be ignoring it.

She gasped loudly when she got home and stared at him, going over, "Ninth what happened!?"

She stopped herself from getting overly excited from the blood.

"a hunter... i have not seen one since... i can't remember..." he looked to the ceiling. He was still bleeding quite a bit. each wound looked fresh

"Whats a hunter..?" She sat down next to him.

"you don't want to know..." he looked at her and he covered his mouth, coughing suddenly then looking like he didn't care. She could see blood in his hand.

"maybe i do... but before that..." She got up and when to get her first aid, never been used. She was actually trembling at the sight of blood. Ellia quickly went back to him and unclothed the areas that had been hurt and tended to them, "I may not be a professional.. but it'll have to do.. unless you want to go to a hospital.."

"no... it'll be fine... don't get my blood on you..." he looked into the room, not another word spoken as she tended to burns, cuts, and puncture wounds

"Now.. what's a hunter... i'd kinda like to know what something is, if it does this much damage..." Continuing to bind him, her shaking didn't ease.

"I didn't get a good look at it this time... all i know is that they were design to hunt chasers and black bloods alike..."

"Thats.. different... does it eat people as well?"

"anything that gets in it's way of killing us, dies."

"Did you kill IT..?"

"no... i ran..." he looked at her. "i couldn't even scratch it..."

"Hm... all done.." Ellia finished up her bandaging work, but she felt a bit weird, there was no warning, nothing, just something different.  
Acouple days later and sat on the couch, staring at Ninth. Sudden memories sprung into her mind, of when she had first met Ninth, to now. Ellia grew very distressed and weak, her voice catching on itself, and her eyes becoming teary,"I-I got to leave...". She stood up and walked to her room, her head hung down. Her mind going insane. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed, {What... what... why is he here... why did i meet him.. my life has been nothing but awkward silences, drama, and confusion... how did i deal with it? I don't understand why he'd even be around me... im mad at him one minute then compassionate the next.. something's wrong..I forced him to tell me about his past...}, Her heart lurches and aches, as though someone is stabbing her, but she doesn't care, {He's so confusing... i don't even know why he's still here... He's.. intoxicating... All i've done is probably annoy him... Hes.. just teasing me.. seeing how long till i.. "pop". that seems.. right.. i don't know... im so utterly confused.. god.. this situation is... i don't even know...} She began to cry uncontrollably, {Why am i crying... its not like.. he means anything to me.. hes just.. a guy... i don't know if hes even a friend... yet.. the last couple days have led me to think ive been friends with him forever... just a friend...}, Ellia grew woozy, this intense thinking making her sick, she laid in bed, not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything. This depression coming as a complete surprise to her, and even unnecessary.{He.. loved someone.. something so personal... and i.. FORCED him... i forced him... Hes lonely.. i can tell... but i don't think im the right type of person to fill that space, hes most likely just searching for something to dull the pain? im just an extra... fuck.. why} Issac invaded her mind, {Hes so nice... so nice... i feel so alone.. longing for companionship? probably... ive never dated anyone... ever... he accepted me like id been a part of his life for a long time.. so welcoming and nice... so comforting... so warm}, She winces and cries harder. She ends up spending the rest of her night in there, constantly thinking, crying herself to sleep.

Ninth took her sudden depression as just a girl thing but decided to follow her to her room, where she was crying and twitching. "..." he didn't say anything, he sat by her and patted her shoulder softly, in genuine concern and softness. "whatever is bothering you... you are strong... you will be alright..."

She pulled the blanket over her head so he wouldnt see, and tried her hardest to not cry, so he wouldn't hear.

Ninth stroked her hair softly. "Its alright to cry... i already heard you cry anyway.." he chuckled a bit. "I can leave if you wish..."

She mumbled and peaked out, but not looking at him, "I'm just.. confused..."

"about...?" he kept stroking her hair.

"What am i to you? i mean like.. i dont know.. i feel like im an extra to you, someone whos there to fill in the gap, and nothing more. Then i was thinking about how i forced you to answer me.. and i broke.." Ellia eased off on her talking and went back in the blanket.

"the girl from before..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "she died long ago... there is no gap to fill... true it hurts to talk about her, but, she is already dead and the past is the past... I am not sure what you are to me... You are a close friend to me..." he kept stroking her hair. "my emotions about you are mixed up. my sight of what i may do is cloudy around you, that is quite interesting to me... you are, to me, something... no someone, i care about..." he looked down at her. "if i didn't care about you.." he smiled. "Why would i smile around you... try to comfort you... try to make you smile..."

Ellia just laid there for a minute or so, hidden by her blanket, then compelled to hug him around his waist and not let go.

He let her hug him, patting her hair softly and then laying down.

"I'm sorry for asking... I need to keep my mouth shut more often.."

"dont worry... it is not your fault..." he looked down.

She didn't look at him, but she also let go of him. Feeling a bit awkward with hugging him there and turns around and curled in her blanket, her crying exaghsted her.

he looked at her slowly with no clear expression

She didn't move for the rest of that day, and didnt wake up till about evening the next day.

he stayed with her until she woke and he stood up.

Ellia turned her head back to look at him leave.

"I'll be back.. i promise..." he left the house quickly and ran off.

She stretched and felt a bit odd and embarassed about yesturday. It wasnt worth her time to think about it so she could out of bed and took a hot bath, turning the light off before doing so.

he came back late in the following day with more cuts on his body, though there was black blood on his cloths as well. he didn't seem to himd the cuts again. "i'm going to bathe.

She had gone out while he was away, spending most of the day in the forest. Afterwards when she got home she felt she needed to take another bath, so she did, relaxing, the bubbles everywhere, having lit candles as well to set the mood.

Ninth walked in and actually blushed a bit, then composed himself. He turned around and shut the door behind him.

She blinked a bit as she watched him, not really caring. She probably wouldn't even care if he joined. She went back to enjoying her bath.

"that was awkward..." he spoke to himself awkwardly.

"I can hear you.." She called over the barrier of the door between them.

he blushed again and left the door to sit on her couch

Rolling her eyes she got out and peaks out the door looking at him, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, you know.."

"I actually haven't really... everything has been hidden before..."

"it was pretty visible before we got in the hot spring..."

"I didn't look..." he stood up a bit.

"Alright.. just letting you know i dont care." She went back to the bath with the light still off, not really closing the door.

"why don't you care if i see you naked? i would think you'd get pissed off..." he spoke in an annoyed tone.

"You're really the only friend i have who wouldnt care wether you saw me naked or not. It's not like i can do that to Issac cause i know he'd either make a move, or shy away" She ignored the way he talked.

He walked into the bathing room again. "i need a bath... and my cloths need washed..." he stared at her, half annoyed, half tired.

"Well i was basically outside 'all day', sence i woke up, and need a bath as well... You can join me, i have no preference.." She looked up at him, sleepy eyed.

He took off his cloths aside from the gauntlet and got in the bath with her, laying his head back as blood was washed from his body. "ugh..."

"If you're annoyed with sharing a tub i can just leave.." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, i'm just exhausted... dealing with 2 hunters and a black blood was exhausting..." he spoke softly. "i killed the black blood then ran away..."

"Well thats good..."She replied, watching the blood drain off his body.

He looked at her. "you really don't mind me being naked with you?" he raised an eye brow when he spoke

"No..." She breathed, still staring a bit, her eyes flickering.

"why not?" he looked confused

"I could ask you the same thing.." Her gaze went to his.

"because i care about you... and because quite frankly, skin doesn't bother me..."

"Then my answer is the same.." She laid her head back and cllosed her eyes.

He watched her and laid his head back as well

"I have a weird vibe about Issac.. i felt like he lied to us.. saying he was like me.. do you feel that way?" She didnt move her head.

"he looked at her suddenly. "I think he's a black blood... even after cutting him.. because i never got a chance to look..."

"I have that feeling to.. but i dont like making accusations.. so id rather wait to see what happens.."

"I didnt sense anyting either.. maybe it was that vanilla.."

"it was... it was too strong for my senses..."

"But i also dont feel nausiated around him... its like the most comforting feeling iver ever had..."

Ninth looks at her. "you feel comfortable around that dick?" he shrugged a bit

"How is he a dick?"

"he is in the way he carries himself." he spoke, annoyed.

"What do you mean..."

he just is, alright?" he looked annoyed, almost jealous.

"Oh, well.. alright." She stoped the conversation and just relaxed.

He sighed a bit and looked at her

She had her arms outside on the arms of the tub and her head back, her eyes also closed. Forgot to mention, its not a very big tub so she has to put her legs over his while hes on the other side.

Ninth yawns and stands and steps from the tub

Ellia looked up at him, making her eyes avoid his manly hood, "Done?"

"yeah..." he sighed and left the room, grabbing his cloths

"Something wrong...?" She suddenly looked worried. "Did i say something?"

"no, just tired..." he yawned and walked away

"Alright" Ellia replied, staying ther for a good 20 more minutes then got out and got dried off and dressed.

He was asleep on the couch with his jacket covering him and his pants loosely on

She went into the kitchen to get milked then peaked out and stared at him a bit, then retreating into her room to drink milk and sleep.

He wasn't awake by morning like he usually was

She walked out and went over to him, standing in front of him.

He looked peaceful while he slept.

She sat down and rested her chin on the chouch end, near his face.

He kept sleeping soundly without a word or a noise.

She pawed his face, still staring at him.

he openned his eyes. "hm...?" he sat up slowly

Leaving her head there she followed him with her eyes, "Good morning"

"morning..." he yawned and stretched.

"Sleep well?" She laid her head to the side.

He nodded a bit and stretched some more.

Ellia stood up, "Lets go do something today"

"like what...?" he looked at her with a hair sticking up and dry drool on his lips. It was the first time she'd seen him just wake up and he was silly looking, but i bet you knew that.

She looked at him and her lips curled into a wide smile. Picking up a blanket and wipes his face off and left his hair, "Youre silly when you wake up.." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

I am...?" he looked like he had no idea what was even going on. He probably wouldn't remember this later.

"You have fluffy hair as well.." She played with it a bit and giggled, then stoped, she realized she'd never recalled giggling before, it was strange.

He tried to stand and failed, falling back down and sitting again. "oops..." he tried 4 more times, all of which failed, then laid his head back. "i failed..."

She stands up and gets in front of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "Jesus youre heavy!"

"huh...? oh yeah... thanks, i'll do that later..." he spaced out.

"You alright?" Still grabing his hands, not wnting him to fall over again.

He fell asleep standing up, his eyes shut and everything. He obviously was not a morning person.

She put him back on the couch and covered him up with the blanket, then left to her room to get dressed

He slept soundly again and didn't move

When she was done she went back over to him and sat on him and watched tv.

He started to wake up again. "hmn...?"

She was watching a horror movie

He looked at her. "I'm awake... did i do something stupid?

"Nope!" She smirked a bit and looked at him, then focused back on the movie.

"That's good..." he sat back and watched the movie with her. "zombies this time?"

"Yep! There was nothing new that i havent already seen.. except this one"

"cool..." he watched as a girl had her arms eaten. "dumb bitch..

She didnt respond to his comment, lenaing back more and layed in his lap, to get more comfy.

He yawned a bit and patted her head.

"Still tired?"

"no, not really..."

"Alrighty. After this movie wat do you want to do?"

"what? we were doing something today?" he looked confused

"i asked you earlier when you were half asleep. But you get to choose today."

"?" he looked confused still. "I don't get it...

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Do. Today. After the movie.."

"I don't friggen know..." he shrugged.

"Well you decide today.."

"i will later i guess..."

"Alrighty.. we could always go out to eat... hot springing... er.. movie theater, amusement park, erh... idk what else.. we could go to an abandoned hospital, i know where one is! that'd be exciting..."

He shrugged a bit. "I'd be alright with out to eat...

"Alrighty, then after hospital?" She looked at him

He shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Later on the movie finished and they got ready to go. The strolled out of the apartment complex and went to eat somewhere, then once they were done Ellia lead Ninth towards the abandoned hospital.

ninth looked somewhat tired still and he slouched when he walked. "mngh..."

"You look a bit tired... you can head home, i was planning to still go in"

"No, that's alright, i'll still come with you." He shrugged a bit.

"I dont want you falling asleep in that hospital, as amusing as that would be.."

"I won't god." he looked more annoyed now.

Ellia rolled her eyes and came to the hospital, its outer walls covered in long, vine-like weeds and most of the windows broken out, the front door not even there. The location of this place was right smack in the middle of a forest, the only thing leading to it was a long eroded cement road.

"cool.." he didn't look to entertained until he caught the smell of black bloods, and a lot of them. His eyes sharpened.

Ellia stepped back gagging, "U-Uh.. i think we should go back.."

He looked sharper at the hospital and his blade appeared. "you go. I need to take care of-"

Both of them could hear a sharp, blood curtling roar from something


End file.
